The Adventure Series
The Adventure Series is where the adventure begins and Starts in Helensborough and finishes in Harwich in Season 1. Story Beginning of the School Term Bailey and his friends arrived at school on the first day and their journey takes place at Helensborough and then in Auckland, he also turned all the Nintendo Gamers Team into animals then when Hiromichi wanted his brother back to normal and destroyed the device. In the Edge Isle that night, he grows a huge monster and controlled all the Nintendo Gamers Citizens and turns them in to zombies. Will they stop Dr Ziggart and his cyborg Minions then destroy Cyber Force when they get to Harwich. Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Story After 2 Months later Dr Ziggart survived the fall and replaced with some cyber parts and then he dies when the Black worm exploded Belgium. Then the Evil witch named Black Sapphire appeared in Edge Isle in New Hitchley and created ghosts and then Bailey and his friend’s soul’s slips away and the all of the Nintendo Gamers Team were turned into Edger Ghosts after they marked them and then the spell was broken, nearly and in the end after Bletchley the final showdown takes place in London and she was defeated and then she dies in the end. Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Story After Marumi was freed and the world was saved by Group A and B, and then Coming from Johannesburg Sam was replaced by a boy named Raymond on the Nintendo Gamers Team after he betrayed Bailey and his friends will the stop Sam and save justice. Week 1 – Hillchester 73. All Heroes in Danger 74. Momdarin 75. The Attitude in College 76. Colony Side of the Moon 77. Eternal Memories 78. A Boy Named Hikaru Week 2 – Chelmsford 79. Cyber City Chase 80. Magical Nights 81. Comic Revelation 82. Showdown of Sam’s Vyxius 83. Meet the Wiggleman 84. The Enemy of Undercover Week 3 – Dnipro 85. Masazumi and the Edger Commanders 86. Wonder Land of Animal Park 87. City of Giants 88. Sail for Duty 89. Tower Showdown 90. The Giant Edgerling Robot Warriors Week 4 – Europe 91. Training of the New Base 92. Guardian of the Masters 93. The Twelve Hearts 94. The Circus of the Edgerlings Part 1 95. The Circus of the Edgerlings Part 2 96. Reversal of the Tentacle Diner Week 5 – Singapore 97. Shadow of the City 98. The Stage Battle 99. The Expert of the Edgersaur 100. Behind the Mask of Mandarin 101. Dusk of Singapore Tower 102. Night Street Week 6 – Rochdale (Greater Manchester) 103. Wheelie of the road 104. Galactic Highway 105. The Football Strikers 106. The Prototype 107. Rampaging Robozapper 108. The Assault of the Beast Story After coming back from Queensland after Ashley was not allowed to see his girlfriend or go on any social media, the heroes had the Group B of the Five Squad Team and Inklings to stop the Black Cirlce. Week 1 – Edger City 109. Galactic Race of Edger City 110. Ashley’s Library 111. The Giga Monster 112. Bailey the Gingerbread Man 113. Edger Stadium 114. Chess Showdown Week 2 – Sheffield 115. The Barbarian Warriors 116. Mountains of Moonlight 117. The Evil Ages of the Heights 118. The Comic of the Minds 119. Wacky Racers Deluxe 120. The Chicken Invasion Week 3 – Vitebsk 121. The Night of Railway Showdown 122. The Parking Range 123. Street Flyover of the Dusk 124. Race to the Skyscraper 125. Galactic Race: Game Over 126. Museum for Quest of the Robots Week 4 – Europe 127. The Experiments of Floating Islands 128. Propeller World 129. The Unseen Rival 130. Besides the Bridge of Dusk 131. The God of the Black Circle’s Revival 132. The Child of the Black Circle Week 5 – Mexico City 133. The Entrance to the Ruins 134. Deep-side of the Fishing Arena 135. Heroes to the Rescue 136. Return to the Edger City 137. The Battle of the Giga Commander 138. Final Showdown Week 6 – London 139. The Black Circle 140. Ashley’s Revenge 141. The Fight of the Nemesis 142. The Neo Hero Warrior 143. Hades Soul 144. The End of the Black Circle Story A week later when Ashley was gone and nemesis was destroyed by the heroes. The Nintendo Gamers Team could go anywhere up to Week 3 and the 3 weeks in Japan and then Rosalina joined the Adventure. Week 1 145. New Day Begins 146. Welcome to Fruitopia 147. Daylight On Cloudtop Isle 148. A Burglar in the Residence 149. Towering Streets 150. Menhirs of the Hikers Week 2 151. Outbreaking Streaks 152. The Documentary of Cyber bullying 153. Edgerling Samurai 154. Ingatestone Village 155. The Evil Darkness 156. Technology Works Campus Week 3 157. Day Trip to Hartlepool 158. Beach on the Run 159. Masataka Aburami 160. The Lemonade Shower 161. Paradise Roads 162. Raceway Junction Week 4 – Aomori 163. Street Day Showdown 164. Aoimori Central Park 165. Commander Fortress of the Battlefield 166. Air Ride Express Way 167. Nightfall of Defence 168. Takiyabikidate Ruins Week 5 – Kazuno 169. Mountains of Hikers 170. Quest for Sushi of Power 171. Roundabout Madhouse 172. The Japanese Aubrey 173. The Black Hawk 174. Master Zai Returns Week 6 – Tokyo 175. The Camping Grounds 176. Munemori VS Akiyuki 177. Yumenoo Bridge Showdown 178. Undersea Race 179. Eternal Battle 180. The Edger Samurai Story After the Edger Samuari was defeated by Bailey and they stayed in Japan for 3 weeks and then head for America for 2 weeks on their holiday and then they went home on the final episode. Week 1 – Tokyo 181. Return to Tokyo 182. Safety Lanes 183. Residents Switchers 184. The Ultimate Sports Mix 185. Enter the Edgerhurler 186. Dolphin Trip out Week 2 – Sagamihara 187. The Super Warriors of Eight 188. Crimson Blast 189. A Ghost in the Box 190. Forge of the Muscles 191. City Masters 192. Power Luma Week 3 – Kitakyushu 193. Seaside Experimentorium 194. Railway Race 195. Engagement of Friendships 196. Battle Showdown 197. The Great Lance Unleashed 198. The Robot Destructor Week 4 – Indiana City 199. The Great Freedom 200. The Big Resort Spring 201. Healthy Greens 202. Girls Night Out 203. Come Dine with the Heroes 204. American Kid Week 5 – Orlando 205. Secret American Basketball Court 206. Outdoor of Worldwide Trips 207. Driving Fun of High Speed Roads 208. Traps of Betrayal 209. The Spirits of Dusk 210. Underground Crime Week 6 211. Carnival Fun 212. Emmerdale in Silvertown 213. Showdown in the East Midlands 214. The Legends of the Spirits 215. Unfinished Battle 216. The HomecomingCategory:Nintendo Gamers Team Story Mode